Panem High School - Hunger Games in Modern Day
by Everllarkglee4ever
Summary: This is a Hunger Games story in modern day. Katniss and the other characters go to high school. They have to fight against unfair teachers, The Populars and surviving High School. Summary sucks! Rated T, since it's the Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

So… well I'm the new author of this story, and yes I've 2 adopt stories but till chapter 10 none of this are my ideas enjoy! AND REVIEW! J

-Katniss, wake up!-

Ugh first day back to school. This will be fun.

-Coming Prim!-

I get dressed and drag myself downstairs. Prim is sitting at the old kitchen table eating cereals I grab a bowl make myself some cereals and sit down at the table. "By the way Gale is picking you up Katniss. I'm going to school with Rue."

-Okay- I mutter.

The doorbell rings and I go to open it. Gale is standing outside next to his new Ford. - Hey Catnip- , he says while I get into the car.

-Hey!-

-Ready for School?-

-No.-

-Wow you're even less enthusiastic than I am!-, he laughs.

When we arrive at school our group of friends is already waiting for us.

-Hey brainless!-

-Hey Jo-, I mutter.

I look around. Finnick and Annie are standing next to each other, since they are a couple since last year. Madge is making her way to Gale, we all know they like each other but they are way to shy to admit it. Cato and Clove are flirting like crazy, because they like each other to and Glimmer and Marvel are doing the same. Finch, who everyone calls Foxface, is standing next to me, but we're both not very talkative.

Thresh; Rue's older brother is talking to Peeta, who I have a major crush on. He looks so good with all his muscles, even next to Thresh, who is about 2 meters tall. I catch Peeta's eye, he is looking at me! I instantly blush, and so does he.

I look across the parking lot. The poplars, who call themselves the Capitol Citizens, are making their way to the door, Corelanius Snow and Effie Trinket at the tip of their formation. They are a couple, and are like super rich. The only nice people of their group are Cinna and Portia, who don't treat anybody but themselves like their crap.

Me and my group of friends also came up with a name of our own for us over the summer. We call ourselves the tributes.

I suddenly notice someone nudging me and see that Clove is done flirting with Cato and that we are making our way to the door.

Here goes senior year. So here goes nothing.

**Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is chapter 2!**

**Katniss POV**

Finnick, Annie, Clove, Cato, Gale, Madge, Jo, Finch, Peeta, Thresh and I go to the office to pick up our schedules. We compare them and I find out that my first lesson is german **(sorry I just had to do that) **- with Peeta. This is gonna be so cool, I am a bit nervous though.

I sit in the back and wait for the lesson to start, when Peeta drops his bag down and sits next to me. I shift in my seat because I am sort of nervous, because afterall, I've had a crush on him since 3rd grade.

The teacher walks in and greets the class: "Guten Morgen liebe Klasse, heute lernen wir die Zeiten im Deutschen, hollt bitte eure Bücher raus."

I didn't understand one thing the teacher said, but I just do what the others do, I get out my books. Then I see that Peeta is passing me a note. It says "We are learning about the german tenses. "

I write a " Thanks" and then open my book at the right page, because I want to have good grades this year so I can get a good job and have Prim go to a good college, since my mother doesn't help us, after my dad died.

I try to listen to the teacher, but I'm aware that my crush is sitting right next to me. Ugghh I am so stupid, I never wanted to fall for a boy and now I am sitting in class thinking about one, instead of thinking about school. When class is over I say goodbye to Peeta and walk of to sports, which I have with Jo and Clove. When I walk into the locker room to get changed Clove and Jo confront me and basically squeeze me out about my class with Peeta:

" So, did he make a move?" Jo asks.

" No. "

" Did he flirt with you?" Clove asks.

" No, alltough I wish he would have."

" Is he sitting next to you?" Jo asks.

" Yeah."

" OMG! He likes you!" Clove squeals.

" No, he doesn't, now leave me alone." I state, and to my surprise they do let me change.

When we walk into the gym, our teacher, Atala is already waiting for us.

She starts class and we have to warm up. While I am stretching, I look over to the other side of the gym, where the boys train and get lost in my thought as I watch Peeta doing push-ups. When we are done warming up, we do athletics which is boring.

Atala ends class but asks Clove, Jo and me to stay. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. But Atala only asks us if we would like to join the schools weaponry them which consists of archery, knife-throwing and ax-throwing. Of course we agree, because we all like using our weapons a lot, altough it sounds scary, that three teenage girls can already use weapons like that. The weaponry team meets up every Tuesday.

The rest of the day passes by quickly and when I come home I'm exhausted. Prim left a note on the table that she was at Rue's, altough she was probably at Gale's to meet his little brother Rory, who she has a crush on.

My mother comes home late everyday, so she isn't home either. I decide to invite someone ove ,because we haven't gotten any homework yet. I call everybody, but they all have something to do. My last chance would be Peeta, but I can't bring up the confidence to invite him over just jet. About an hour later I am so bored that I take the phone and dial Peeta's number.

**Please review, vote and fan! 1 review for next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss POV**

I took a deep breath and called Peeta. While the phone beeped, I thought about hanging up, but then Peeta answered the phone.

" Hi Katniss" he said

" Hey, I wanted to ask if you'd like t come over, 'cause I'm really bored and I tried calling Jo or Clove, but everyone is busy for some reason."

" Cool! I wanted to hang out with Thresh or Gale, but they are busy too."

" So you wanna come over?"

" Yeah! I'll be there in 5!"

" Bye"

" Bye"

I hang up and wait for Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

Wow I can't believe Katniss actually asked me to come over. I know it wouldn't be an actuall date, but you gotta start somewhere. I promised myself that this year I would ask her to prom, so I better start now.

I decided to bring her some cheese buns, 'cause I heard Jo say Katniss likes those. The cheese buns were still fresh andwarm so I made my way to my Volvo and got in.

When I got to her house I got out of the car slightly nervous. I rang the doorbell and Katniss opened the door.

" Hey1 I brought you cheese buns." that just sounded so of.

" Hey! Thanks I love cheese buns. Come in."

We went upstairs to her room, which was painted in a light greenish color. I saw her archery aquipment in the corner. She sits down on her bed and invites me to sit with her.

First there is an awkward silence and we eat cheese buns, but then she asks me what my favorite color is.

" Orange."I answer

" Orange like Effie's hair?"

" No, more like the sunset, you?"

" Green."

Again we sit in a awkward silence, but somehow it's also comforting.

For the next hour or so I just stare at Katniss's beautiful face. Then she sees me watching her and I quickly look away. I can feel myself blushing.

Since it's sort of awkward now I say " I should be going"

" Yeah I have to make diner." She says she acompanies me down staires.

As a farewell I give her a kiss on the cheek and we both blush.

Then I get into my ca and drive back to the backery.

**Katniss POV**

Omg! He kissed me. It was only on the cheek, but ypou gotta start somewhere. I decide to skype with Clove and Jo, If there home now. They are! When itell them what happened Clove squeals " I told you he likes you. I'm so happy for you!"

" Way to go Brainless!"

Prim comes home halfway trough our little Skype I make her some diner and put her into bed. Since it's already 10:15 I go to bed too. For some reason I can't wait to go to school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss POV**

My alarm clock was faster than Prim today. I stand up and get dressed. Today I dress a bit fancier, not in the baggy stuff I usually wear. I go downstairs take a leftover cheese bun and eat it. Since I still have 10 minutes till I have to go, I apply some make-up. The doorbell rings and I expect Gale standing there, but it's Peeta.

He must have seen that I was confused because he said " Ummm…Gale's picking Madge up today so I volunteered to give you a ride."

We get into the car and drive to school in silence. When we arrive Peeta get's out of the car and opens my door before I can do anything. I thank him and we go to meet the others. " Hey brainless, you finally a couple huh?" Jo asks.

" No." I answer. I blush and I can see Peeta blushing too. Everyone laughs, even Gale, who should actually know why I came to school with Peeta. Cato and clove get back to flirting with eachother and so do Glimmer and Marvel.

Then I see Madge and Gale kissing. When they both break away I ask

" Since when are you two a couple?" They both smile some way creepy. Madge then says " Ohh yeah right… umm… you two don't know yet, Gale asked me to be his girlfriend." Gale just stands there smiling

We make our way to our first class, in my case music. I have this class with Glimmer and Foxface. I sit next to Foxface, since Glimmer talk to much. Most of the populars are in this class to, because if you're good enough you can sing at the summer festival. For most people this is a huge thing, but I don't really mind.

Ohh no the Capitol citizins are sitting right next to us. Since the teacher isn't there yet Effie, who uses way too much make up leans over and asks "So are you going to audition for the summer festival this year? Or are you gonna pull back again? Lots of people say that when you sing even the birds stop to listen. As if you were better than me." She laughs and I decide that this year I will audition, just to make Effie jealous.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to make fun of the Capitol, but what have I to lose. I hadn't sung since my father died, but I can still sing an old family lullaby.

The teacher walks in and introduces herself as Mrs. Swift. She asks, who would like to audition and I raise my hand. The other people that raise their hand are Effie, Shima(another popular), Snow and three people I don't know. I am first to audition and stand infront of the class, close my eyes and start to sing:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves,_

_A moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

When I open my eyes again everything is quite and everyone is staring at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss POV**

Everyone in the class is staring at me like I'm some kind of alien. Then the teacher says: " Thanks Katniss, please sit down. Next up is Coreolanius Snow." I walk to my seat. When Snow passes me he let's his shoulder crash right into mine with pure force. He also stands in front of the class and sings some song I don't.

While he sings Glimmer leans forward and says:"You never told me you could sing that well." All I reply is a small "Thanks", since Glimmer isn't usually the person to compliment someone. " Yeah you're probably gonna be aloud to sing at the festival." Foxface says. " And when you do show the Capitol up, will ya." Glimmer says.

Snow is now done singing and Effie is mounting the small stage in front of the class. She sings some song, but I don't listen. I've heard her sing for the audition for the last three years since we were always in the same course. I know the teacher will probably let her sing at the festival too, because she's so rich and she can just pay the teachers to let her sing.

When class is over and the other students have sung, I make my way to geography, wich I have with Gale. "Hey Catnip, I heard you auditioned." He greets me." Yeah I did. I heard you joined the weaponry team." I say.

" Uhu. But you always said you didn't want to audition, so why did you?" He asks me.

" Effie couldn't stop taunting me about that I never auditioned and that she didn't think I could sing, so I showed her up. It was actually funny to see her face." I laugh.

" Why didn't you take a photo of her face, she probably looked pretty funny." He laughs too.

We go to class together, since we have geography together next. Since nobody else from our group is in history with us, we just sit down somewhere in the back. The class is boring and when I'm finally dressing myself to audition for the weaponry team I am already tired.

I walk into the gym with the archery stuff I brought from home. Clove and Jo are standing in the corner, Clove has a leather jacket full of different knifes on and Jo has an ax in each hand. They are debating about, which weapon is better, knifes or axes. I join them, but don't say anything, because I know that if I interfere in there argument, it won't get any better.

When there done arguing, we talk about, that if one of us get's captain of th team, we would try to get a place in the weaponry team for spear-throwing and close combat weapon like the longsword too. That way Thresh, Cato and Marvel could join the team too.

Then, to all our surprise Glimmer walks in with archery equipment too. I only saw her shoot once, but I know, that she can't handle the weapon. Then Atala opens the audition and hands us all prepared weapons, sono one can cheat. Then we have 5 minuetes for practice, but Clove, Glimmer, Jo and me only stand around, since all of us, except Glimmer, can handle our weapon. Thre is a list and when I look at it I see, that I will be auditioning last.

While I am waiting outside with the other and the people, one by one, are called to audition I think about the peole, that evaluate our audition. Everyone calls them the gamemakers, and they rate us from a scala from 0-12. I am now alone in the small waiting room. I am called up by Atala, and go into the room.

There is a target and I take the bow from my shoulder. I look over to the gamemakers, and I see they are distrated, because they are talking.

" Katniss Everdeen, archery." I say, and I get a bit of attention.

I stand about 15 meters away from the target, aim and shoot. I miss the target! This bow is different than at home. I hear the gamemakers laugh and they turn their attention to a big plate of apples. Some of them take an apple, there is only one apple and the head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, graps for it.

Without thinking, I take an arrow and shoot the apple right out of his hand and pin it to the wall. The gamemakers stare at me and I say "Thank you, for your concideration."

Then I walk straight out of the room. Outside Clove and Jo are waiting for me, Glimmer has gone to the bathroom. When she is back, I tell them about what happened and they tell me about their audition.

I know that I will not make it into the team now. I'll probably be suspended. So that was it with getting a good job for Prim.

I would like to cry, but since there are about thirty people in the room, I don't.

Atala comes in again and reads the names of the people that made the team. Clove, Gale and Jo make the team, but Glimmer doesn't. Everyone, that get's a score of 9 and more makes the team, both Clove and Jo get a 10.

Glimmer gets a 7. Then Atala says "The new captain of the team is… Katniss Everdeen with an outstading eleven! "

I stare at her in disbelieve, while everyone, except Glimmer congratulates me. She just stands there looking at me with her eyes full of hatred.


End file.
